You say it's your birthday
by shane18
Summary: Übersetzung; Harry ist an seinem 30. Geburtstag sehr betrunken. So betrunken, dass er nicht mehr weiß, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist – außer das Draco Malfoy irgendwie darin verwickelt ist.
1. Chapter 1

You say it's your birthday

Wieder mal eine wunderbare Geschichte von Emma!

Ich brauchte was Kleines für zwischendurch, weil ich mich Animus doch ziemlich runterzieht. Also habe ich mich an diesen kleinen, witzigen One-Shot gewagt und ihn in zwei Teile geteilt. Ich hoffe, dass euch dieser kleine Leckerbissen gefällt.

Rating: MA

Warnungen: Alkohol, Sprache, lemon?, und … Übelkeit

Summary: Harry ist an seinem 30. Geburtstag sehr betrunken. So betrunken, dass er nicht mehr weiß, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist – außer das Draco Malfoy irgendwie darin verwickelt ist.

Originalautorin: Emma

/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\

Harry Potter ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken mit einer Hand auf der Stirn und die andere griff nach seinem Getränk. Seine Finger kooperierten jedoch nicht und das Glas rutschte immer wieder aus seinem Griff.

„Kann nischt. Rutschig."

Seamus' Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf. „Was ist los, Potter? Braucht du noch ein Getränk?"

„Ja. Noch einen von denen… aber weniger pink." Harry deutete mit seiner Hand in die Richtung seines Glases. „Und weniger rutschig. Isch kann es verflucht noch mal nischt packen."

Seamus verschwand und Harry stemmte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl hoch. Die Bar war überfüllt und die Gesichter verschwammen ineinander. Hin und wieder blieb jemand stehen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter oder bot ihm an, ihm einen Geburtstags-Drink auszugeben. Das war natürlich der Grund, warum er sich in diesem Zustand befand.

„Harry!", schrie ihm jemand ins Ohr. Harry wimmerte. Die Person setzte sich ihm gegenüber und grinste. Es hätte Zacharias Smith sein können, obwohl vielleicht war es auch der Typ aus dem Datenbüro im Ministerium. Harry war furchtbar schlecht darin Gesichter einem Namen zuzuordnen, wenn er nüchtern war. Wenn er auch noch total betrunken war, war es so gut wie unmöglich.

„Heeeyyy", sagte er und versuchte zu winken, „Wie gehtsch dir?"

„Ich wollte nur vorbeischauen und dir einen schönen Geburtstag wünschen. Kann ich dir einen Drink ausgeben?"

„Sischer. Warum nischt?"

Der vielleicht Zacharias klopfte ihm freundlich auf die Schulter und ging Richtung Bar. Dabei verschwand er in der Masse.

Als Harry versuchte einzelne Gesichter auszumachen, begann sich sein Kopf zu drehen. Also konzentrierte er sich stattdessen lieber auf das Getränk vor sich. Er griff danach und schaffte es dieses Mal das Glas zu umschließen. Er zog es vorsichtig über den Tisch und setzte es gerade an seine Lippen, als Seamus mit dem nächsten Drink zurückkam.

„Also, wie fühlt es sich an dreißig zu sein, Potter?", fragte er, als er Harry das Glas hinschob und sein eigenes Bier umschlang.

„Isch weisch nischt."

Harry schaffte es das Getränk mit nur wenigen verschütteten Tropfen, die auf seinem Shirt landeten, hinunterzuschütten. Er griff nach dem Neuen.

„Du bischt schon länger dreischig."

„Stimmt. Und ich war noch besoffener als du, Kumpel."

„Isch bin ziemlisch betrunken, weischt du."

Seamus lachte. Oder vielleicht hat er auch was gesagt. Harry war sich da nicht ganz sicher.

Ron stieß zu ihnen und einige weitere Leute gaben ihm Getränke aus und Harry verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Er würde das wahrscheinlich morgen bereuen – zur Hölle, wahrscheinlich sogar noch übermorgen – aber in diesem Moment, war es nicht so schlimm. Er mochte das Gefühl betrunken zu sein. Er fühlte sich fluffig. Es war schön.

Und er musste pissen.

Er stand auf und blieb stehen, um darauf zu warten, dass sich die Welt nicht mehr drehte. Ron und Seamus boten ihm ihre Hilfe an, aber er hatte abgewunken. Er würde es sicherlich zur Toilette und zurück schaffen. Vielleicht.

Es war definitiv eine Herausforderung, weil der Boden nicht still stehen wollte. Und seine Beine fühlten sich komisch an. Was nicht gerade hilfreich war. Alles verschwamm etwas an den Ecken und wenn er seinen Kopf drehte, dann brauchte alles einige Sekunden um wieder ins Lot zu geraten. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein paar Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich das nicht einbildete.

Verdammt. Er war sogar betrunkener als er dachte.

Er drückte die Tür zur Toilette auf und lief zu dem Urinal an der weit entfernten Wand. Er musste seine Stirn gegen die schmutzigen Fliesen drücken, um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren und er war sich sicher, dass er sich auf die Schuhe gepinkelt hatte, aber er schaffte es schließlich.

Er fühlte sich so als könnte er einfach hier stehen und kontinuierlich pinkeln. Vielleicht sollte er einfach einen Augenblick warten und sich den Weg zurück sparen. Er würde später darüber nachdenken, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee war mit offener Hose und heraushängendem Schwanz in der Herrentoilette einer Bar an der Wand zu lehnen.

Es könnte zwei Minuten oder eine ganze Stunde später gewesen sein, bevor er eine seltsam vertraute Stimme hörte: „Potter?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf. Da war ein verschwommenes Gesicht vor seinen Augen und es dauerte einen Moment bis er es fokussiert hatte: „Malfoy?"

„Du bist betrunken, nicht wahr?"

„Jepp", meinte Harry mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Total."

Malfoy starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Okay. Nun… brauchst du… irgendwie Hilfe?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry, als er sich von der wand abstieß und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Hast du vor dein Teil einzupacken bevor du wieder raus gehst?", fragte Mafoy, der einen Blick auf Harrys heraushängendes Glied warf.

Harry sah an sich herunter. „Oh. Nö. Warscheinlisch nischt."

Malfoy blinzelte und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Wie auch immer. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Er drehte sich um, um wegzugehen.

„Warte", sagte Harry, „du weischt, dasch isch Geburtschtag habe?"

„Das ist hier heute Abend schwer zu überhören."

Harry trat auf ihn zu und rutschte wahrscheinlich in seiner eigenen Pisse aus. Er fand sich in Malfoys Armen wieder und sah, dass Malfoy sehr verblüfft aussah. Harry grinste.

„Bekomme ich jetzt meinen Geburtstagskuss?"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich: „Was?"

„Ein Geburtstagskuss", wiederholte Harry. „Du weißt schon. Ich bin das Geburtstagskind. Du darfst mich küssen."

„Ich _darf_ dich küssen?", wiederholt Malfoy. Aber er ließ Harry nicht los. Stattdessen warf er einen Blick zur Tür. „Hier in der Toilette?"

„Sischer. Oder da drauschen. Wie auch immer."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, warum er noch nie zuvor darüber nachgedacht hatte, Malfoy zu küssen. Wahrscheinlich weil er ihn nicht oft sah. Ihre Wege kreuzten sich ab und zu im Ministerium. Aber plötzlich schien die Idee Malfoy zu küssen brillant zu sein. Warum hatte er da noch nicht früher dran gedacht? Oh – weil er Malfoy hasste. Schon immer. Er packte Malfoys T-Shirt und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich hasse dich nicht."

Malfoys Gesichtsauausdruck war berechnend. „Wie betrunken bist du?"

„Seeeeehr betrunken."

„Du wirst dich morgen wahrscheinlich nicht daran erinnern, oder?"

„Nee."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich etwas. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich etwas Besseres mache als nur einen Kuss?"

„Blow-Job?", ließ Harry hoffnungsvoll verlauten.

Ein seltsames Lächeln kroch über Malfoys Gesicht. Er hob Harry hoch, zog ihn zur Toilettentür und drückte ihn dagegen.

„Bleib genau hier stehen. Beweg dich nicht."

„Mmh, okay", antwortete Harry und schloss seine Augen. Schlechte Idee. Er öffnete sie wieder, als er auf dem Boden auftraf.

„Tschuldige", meinte er, als Malfoy ihm wieder auf die Beine half.

„Vielleicht solltest du nichts mehr trinken."

Harry spürte wie ihm das Blut aus de Gesicht wich: „Ja."

„Oh nein", sagte Malfoy mit großen Augen. „Wage es nicht."

Und dann übergab sich Harry auf Draco Malfoy.

/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\

„Harry?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen. Er war in seiner Wohnung, in seinem eigenen Bett. Und er wusste nicht, wie er hierher gekommen war.

Ron kam in sein Sichtfeld. Er hielt eine dampfende Tasse in den Händen. „Katertrank. Du wirst ihn brauchen."

Harry setzte sich wimmernd auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er fühlte sich, als würde ihm gleich wieder schlecht werden.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn bei mir behalten kann."

„Ich habe noch mehr, falls es nicht klappt."

Harry nahm die Tasse entgegen und würgte den Trank hinunter. „Ihh, warum kann der nicht besser schmecken?"

Ron lächelte nur und nahm die leere Tasse.

Zehn Minuten später fühlte sich Harry viel besser. Er stolperte in das Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung, wobei er nur seine Boxershorts trug, und lief zu dem Küchenschrank. Er schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein, den Ron gemacht hatte, und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.

Ron sah von dem Frühstücksfernsehen auf. „Besser?"

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wie bin ich letzte Nacht heimgekommen?"

„Seamus und ich haben dich heimgebracht. Du warst total hinüber."

„Absolut. War ich… Habt ihr mich in der Toilette gefunden?"

Ron blinzelte.

„Nein. Du bist mit uns am Tisch gesessen und eingeschlafen. Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass das das Ende der Feier war."

„Ah", meinte Harry und trank einen Schluck Tee. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass er sich in der Toilette auf Malfoy übergeben hatte. Nachdem – Harry wimmerte – er ihn um einen Blow-Job gebeten hatte. Und wenn er nicht halluziniert hatte, dann war Malfoy dem Vorschlag gar nicht so abgeneigt gewesen.

„Also habe ich nichts darüber gesagt, was in der Toilette passiert ist?"

„Das wäre zu viel des Guten, Kumpel", meinte Ron. „Ich muss jetzt los. Ich wollte nur solange bleiben, bis du wieder auf den Beinen bist."

„Danke", meinte Harry.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Harry seufzte: „Ja."

Nun, entweder hatte er mit Draco Malfoy in einer Toilette Sex, oder nicht. Egal wie, er hatte sich zum Idioten gemacht. Mit etwas Glück würde er erst wieder an seinem nächsten Geburtstag auf Malfoy treffen.

/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\

Wie das Schicksal es so will, traf er gleich am Montagmorgen in einer Sitzung auf Draco.

Harry spürte, dass seine Wangen rot wurden und er mied Malfoys Blick als er sich auf den einzig freien Platz – neben Malfoy – setzte. Malfoy nahm ihn nicht wahr, wofür Harry dankbar war und nach einigen angespannten Momenten, begann er sich zu entspannen. Die Sitzung war glücklicherweise kurz und Harry stürmte aus dem Raum sobald sie vorbei war und lief zur Herrentoilette.

Er spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und seufzte. Das war lächerlich. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und er benahm sich wie ein Teenager. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen passiert war, es war in der Vergangenheit und er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Das Beste wäre, zu Malfoy zu gehen und darüber zu sprechen. Um klarzustellen, dass es nur passiert war, weil er betrunken gewesen ist. Genau.

Er drehte sich gerade um, als die Tür aufging und Malfoy hereinkam.

Malfoy lehnte sich gegen die Tür und grinste.

„Schön dich hier zu treffen."

„Ja", sagte Harry und versuchte nicht zu erröten. „Das ist witzig."

„Du warst letztens ziemlich betrunken. Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Ja. Wegen dem…"

„Ich weiß, dass es nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen ist", unterbrach ihn Malfoy. „Es hat nichts bedeutet."

„Okay", sagte Harry und verlor den Kampf gegen die Röte. „Sicher. Das wusste ich."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Falls du es wiederholen möchtest, am Liebsten nüchtern, dann weißt du, wo du mich findest."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verlies die Toilette.

Harry stand für eine ganze Minute wie festgefroren an der gleichen stelle. Er hatte Sex mit Malfoy gehabt. Und er erinnerte sich nicht daran. Er drehte sich um und starrte sein Spiegelbild an.

„Oh Gott."

/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\

Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Den nächsten Teil gibt es wahrscheinlich am Donnerstag… Dafür setzt Animus diese Woche leider aus.

Also bis bald!


	2. Chapter 2

You say it's your birthday

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Also, hier ist der zweite und letzte Teil der Story. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mein Dank geht an Reinadoreen und Maegwin für die Reviews.

/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\

Jeden Tag der nächsten Woche begegnete er Malfoy im Büro, was sehr seltsam war. Für fünf Jahre hatte er es geschafft ihm nur ein paar Mal über den Weg zu laufen und plötzlich war Malfoy überall da, wo Harry auch war. Er saß in der Hälfte seiner Besprechungen, er lief den Gang in der entgegengesetzten Richtung entlang und er war in der Mittagspause im Aufzug. War er zuvor auch schon so präsent gewesen und hatte Harry es nur nicht bemerkt?

Natürlich war es auch keine große Hilfe, dass er krampfhaft versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was zwischen ihnen an seinem Geburtstag in der Toilette vorgefallen war. Oder vielmehr tischte ihm sein Verstand einige sehr lebhafte Möglichkeiten auf, jede noch explizierter und perverser als die vorige.

Und irgendwie tauchte jedes Mal eine dieser Vorstellungen auf, wenn er Malfoy begegnete, was ihn dazu brachte zu stottern wie ein Idiot und in die andere Richtung zu rennen. Manchmal zierte ein gemeines Lächeln Dracos Lippen, wenn er Harry kommen sah und das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Harry verbrachte den Freitag in seinem Büro mit geschlossener Tür und ging nur raus, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass alle anderen schon nach Hause gegangen waren.

/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nichts trinken willst?", fragte Seamus und deutete mit seinem Daumen zur Bar.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Ich werde nie wieder trinken, erinnerst du dich?"

Ron lachte und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Gib ihm noch eine Woche. Dann ist das wieder vergessen."

Harry erschauderte. „Ich sage dir, ich werde nie wieder trinken."

„Ja, sicher", meinte Ron und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sag, geht es dir gut?"

Harry blinzelte. „Ja, natürlich. Warum?"

Ron zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Es ist nur… du verhältst dich seit deinem Geburtstag etwas seltsam."

„Seltsam? Ich verhalte mich nicht seltsam. Wie seltsam?"

Ron hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er weiterredete: „Ich weiß nicht, du bist einfach nicht du selbst. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht etwas deprimiert bist, weil du dreißig geworden bist oder so etwas."

„Ich bin nicht deprimiert." Obwohl er es jetzt auch sein könnte. Sogar seine Freunde haben gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Sie saßen schweigend da, bis Seamus mit einer neuen Runde Getränke zurückkam. Er hatte Harry ein Glas Wasser mitgebracht, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl einen totalen Wasserbauch zu haben. Er hatte sich dagegen gesträubt auf die Toilette zu gehen, weil ihn das vielleicht an das erinnert hätte, was er und Malfoy vor einer Woche auf der Toilette getan hatten. Und verflucht, nun hatte trotzdem daran gedacht.

Er seufzte. „ Ich muss aufs Klo. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Die Toilette war leer, was Harry sehr begrüßte. Harry beeilte sich, drängte die sündigen Gedanken so weit wie möglich zurück und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Genau an der Stelle, wo er gerade noch gesessen war, saß nun Malfoy, der sich mit Ron und Seamus unterhielt. Harry pirschte sich näher heran und hoffte Augenkontakt mit Ron zu bekommen, aber Ron verstand den Hinweis leider nicht.

„Harry!", rief er und wedelte mit seinen Armen.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen und ging zum Tisch zurück, wobei er Malfoy ein angespanntes Lächeln schenkte.

„Habe ich dir erzählt, dass Malfoy in meine Abteilung versetzt worden ist?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry. Sein Lächeln hielt er nur noch durch Gewalt am Platz. „Das hast du nicht." Das erklärte einiges.

„Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass wir etwas trinken gehen, falls er dazu stoßen wollte."

Harry schaffte es gerade so sich den Schock nicht ansehen zu lassen. Wann hatte sich Ron mit Malfoy angefreundet? Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob er für einige Jahre und nicht nur einige Stunden nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Vielleicht war es doch an der Zeit wieder mit dem Trinken zu beginnen.

/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\

Ein ganzer Monat mit Freitagnächten war vergangen und Malfoy wurde ein Teil ihrer Gruppe, so als hätten sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit nie hinterrücks verhext. Harry hatte den Schock mittlerweile verarbeitet, doch er benötigte immer noch ein paar Bier damit er sich wirklich wohl fühlte. Er sah Malfoy nun auch häufiger auf der Arbeit und obwohl er sich immer noch fragte, was in dieser Nacht passiert war, versuchte er nicht mehr wie besessen sich daran zu erinnern.

Außer nachts, wenn er wach lag, eine Hand um seine Erektion schloss und Bilder in seinem Kopf auftauchten, wo Malfoy ihm einen blies. Und während die Zeit verging, fragte er sich warum er Malfoy nicht einfach auf ein Date einlud. Sie verbrachten sowieso eine Menge Zeit miteinander und es war ja nicht so als müssten sie gleich feste Freunde oder so etwas werden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt schon mit einer Beziehung klarkäme. Aber vielleicht könnten sie hin und wieder zusammen nach Hause gehen – nur so zum Spaß. Malfoy schien zumindest damals für diesen Vorschlag offen gewesen zu sein. Und es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie es nicht schon getan.

Und er war verzweifelt genug, um herauszufinden, was _genau_ sie getan hatten.

Also brachte er an einem Freitagabend im Dezember, nach einigen Stunden Biertrinken und den endlos erscheinenden, dreckigen Witzen von Seamus, schließlich den Mut auf etwas zu sagen. Malfoy entschuldigte sich, weil er auf die Toilette musste und Harry wartete für zwei Minuten bis er ihm schließlich folgte.

Er kam gerade herein, als Malfoy schon wieder raus wollte. Er lehnte sich an die Tür. Der leichte Bierrausch gab ihm Zuversicht.

Malfoy verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Hast ja lange genug gebraucht."

Harry grinste. „Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass du immer noch Interesse hast."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du noch Interesse hättest – immerhin bist du mir seit deinem Geburtstag so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Tschuldige. Das bin ich wirklich."

Malfoy trat einen Schritt vor und platzierte seine Hände neben Harrys Kopf. „Dir wird aber nicht wieder schlecht, oder? Das ruiniert doch etwas die Stimmung."

Harry wimmerte. „Das tut mir auch leid."

Malfoy öffnete seinen Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber schloss ihn wieder. Er lehnte sich vor und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, spürte Harry wie Malfoys Lippen über seine streiften. Der Kuss war weich und süß und ganz anders als Harry erwartet hatte. Malfoys Zunge strich über seine eigene und seine Lippen bewegten sich mit so einer Sanftheit über Harrys Lippen, dass Harry für immer so stehen und nur fühlen wollte.

Die Tür hinter ihm bewegte sich, als jemand dagegen drückte und sie trennten sich voneinander. Draco zwinkerte Harry zu, als der Neuankömmling zwischen ihnen vorbeilief, und er verließ die Toilette. Harry blieb zurück um sich zu sammeln. Er wird das jetzt tun. Er wird jetzt wirklich Sex mit Draco Malfoy haben. Noch einmal, anscheinend.

Malfoy war gerade dabei etwas über irgendeine Hexe zu erzählen, die ihn diese Woche von ihrem Grundstück vertrieben hatte, als Harry zurückkam. Es fiel Harry ziemlich schwer sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren – alles worüber er nachdenken wollte, war was später passieren würde. Aber zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt schaffte er es die Adresse seiner Wohnung in das Gespräch einfließen zu lassen und schenkte Malfoy dabei einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Und als Ron gähnte, war Harry der Erste, der sich aufbrach. Er verabschiedete sich von allen und verließ den Pub um nach Hause zu apparieren.

Er verbrachte fünf hektische Minuten damit seine Wohnung etwas aufzuräumen, die dreckige Wäsche in den Wäschekorb zu stopfen, sein Bett zu machen und dann einen schnellen Waschzauber auf das dreckige Geschirr in der Spüle zu sprechen. Er war gerade dabei sich die Zähne zu putzen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er ließ die Zahnpaste mit einem schnellen Zauber verschwinden, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und ging öffnen.

Malfoy überreichte ihm eine Flasche Wein und zuckte bei Harrys überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck mit den Schultern.

„Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, dass man ein Gastgeschenk mitbringen soll, wenn man das erste Mal zu Besuch kommt. Ich dachte, dass Alkohol passend wäre."

„Danke", meinte Harry. „Ähm… komm herein."

Er ging in die Küche und holte Gläser, während Malfoy sich auf das Sofa setzte, auf dem vor vier Minuten noch Zeitungen und dreckige Wäsche lagen. Er öffnete den Wein und schenkte Malfoy ein Glas ein.

Sie saßen beide für einen Augenblick schweigend auf dem Sofa. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte natürlich schon öfter Leute in seiner Wohnung gehabt, aber da war es normalerweise nicht mit so viel Peinlichkeit verbunden.

Schließlich stürzte er sein ganzes Glas Wein hinunter und drehte sich Malfoy zu.

„Ich habe ziemlich häufig darüber nachgedacht."

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du das?"

„Seit meinem Geburtstag, habe ich… nun, ich war ziemlich betrunken. Und dann die Sache mit dem Übergeben. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich das wieder gut machen sollte."

„Oh, wirklich?", grinste Malfoy. „Und wie willst du das machen?"

Harry lehnte sich weit genug nach vorne um eine Hand um Malfoys Nacken zu legen und ihn in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Dieser Kuss fühlte sich anders an wie der, den Malfoy ihm vorher gegeben hatte – viel weniger vorsichtig. Malfoy schmolz in den Kuss und Harry drückte ihn gegen die Sofalehne.

„Wein", sagte Malfoy, als er sich aus dem Kuss löste.

Harry ließ ihn das Glas auf den Kaffeetisch abstellen und griff dann nach dem Reißverschluss von Malfoys Hose. Er sah auf, nur um den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck von Malfoy zu sehen. Harry zog den Reißverschluss nach unten, befreite Malfoys Erektion und grinste Malfoy dann kurz an, bevor er ihn tief aufnahm.

Malfoy stöhnte auf und Harry spürte, wie er deswegen hart wurde. Er saugte hart und schnell – immerhin hatten sie noch die ganze Nacht Zeit – und ließ seine Zunge so gut es ging kreisen. Er umschloss mit seinen Fingern die Basis und streichelte ihn zusätzlich. Er spürte wie Malfoy seine Hände auf seinen Hinterkopf legte; nicht drängend, aber ermutigend.

Es dauerte nicht lange – eine Minute später, zog Malfoy warnend an Harrys Haaren und dann kam er. Es hörte sich so an, als hätte er seine Kieferknochen aufeinander gepresst in dem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch leise zu sein. Harry schluckte und setzte sich auf. Er war ziemlich stolz. Sein letzter Blow-Job war schon etwas her, aber es war schon immer etwas gewesen von dem er dachte, dass er gut darin war. Und das heute könnte ein neuer Rekord gewesen sein.

Malfoys Augen waren glasig und auf seinem immer noch halbsteifen Glied waren noch ein paar Samenreste, die Harry nicht erwischt hatte. Er sah auf.

„Wow."

Harry grinste. „Danke."

Malfoy setzte sich etwas auf. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut darin sein würdest. Ich meine – ich dachte nicht, dass du das vorher schon einmal gemacht hast."

„Ich habe es nicht auf der Toilette getan?"

Harry machte eine Pause, in der er überlegte, wie viel er preisgeben wollte. „Die Details aus dieser Nacht sind etwas verschwommen, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Ja", meinte Malfoy, der plötzlich etwas unbehaglich dreinschaute. „Also… an was genau erinnerst du dich denn noch?"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Nun… ich meine… ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich übergeben habe."

„Ja, ich auch. Und dann?"

„Und dann…" Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Eigentlich war es das. Ich habe keine Ahnung was danach passiert ist."

Malfoy starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und seufzte dann: „Es ist nichts weiter passiert."

Harry blinzelte: „Was?"

„Nichts. Du hast dich übergeben. Ich habe uns sauber gemacht. Und danach, war ich nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für etwas anderes und du… nun, du warst froh, dass du noch laufen konntest. Du hast die Toilette verlassen und das war alles."

Harry riss seinen Mund vor Staunen auf. „Aber du hast gesagt… du hast mich denken lassen… was zur Hölle?"

„Ich war ein Arsch, das weiß ich", meinte Malfoy. „Aber es war ziemlich witzig. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich Interesse an mir hast."

„Das habe ich", sagte Harry, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. „Ich meine… Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, dass wir Sex hatten. Und ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht."

„Wirklich?"

Harry schnaubte. „_Viel_. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich in dem Glauben gelassen hast…"

„Es tut mir leid", meinte Malfoy und presste sich seine Hände auf sein Gesicht. Nach einer kurzen Pause ließ er sie wieder sinken und sah auf. „Eigentlich nicht – Es tut mir nicht leid. Wenn ich dich dadurch dazu gebracht habe, darüber nachzudenken, dann tut es mir überhaupt nicht leid." Er setzte sich auf und nahm Harrys Wange in seine Hand.

„Wenn du Interesse hast, würde ich es gerne versuchen. Was auch immer du willst: nur heute Nacht, oder hin und wieder mal oder… was auch immer. Ich schulde dir zumindest einen Blow-Job, nicht wahr?"

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Malfoy sah so aus, als würde er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlen, aber er sah auch ernsthaft aus. Er meinte, was er gesagt hatte – er war wirklich an ihm interessiert. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er wollte, aber er wusste, dass er _etwas_ wollte. Er strich sich eine Strähne aus den Augen und lächelte.

„Ja, du schuldest mir einen Blow-Job. Und er ist ungefähr sechs Wochen überfällig, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

„Also ist das ein ja?"

„Ja. Du darfst mir einen blasen."

Malfoy verdrehte seine Augen, aber er grinste auch. „Ich denke, das kann ich akzeptieren."

Er ließ sich auf seine Knie sinken und öffnete den Reißverschluss von Harrys Hose.

Harry ließ seine Beine auseinander fallen und lächelte. „Und wegen der anderen Sache – das hört sich auch gut an. Aber vielleicht können wir einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen?"

„In Ordnung", antwortete Malfoy und lächelte zurück. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Harrys Erektion und Harry schloss seine Augen.

Malfoy redete eine ganze Weile nicht mehr.

/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\/°\

So, hier sind wir auch schon am Ende angelangt. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst einen kleinen Kommentar da. wink


End file.
